


Bad Habits

by StarScreamLoki



Series: Marvel 4k followers challenge [3]
Category: Bucky - Fandom, Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kissing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: Loki is being kept at Stark’s tower and out of all the team that check up on him, Bucky is the only entertainment Loki has due to his frequent visits and banter they share. Though thing’s slowly get awkward when Bucky starts to warm to this irate God and Loki happily returns the favor in his own mischievous way.





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the moment I take over the story Bucky is probably really out of character as I don’t know him that well. But alas, I think it is fun.

_This was getting out of hand,_ the soldier thought to himself, knowing he was the next person in line to talk things through to the Mischievous brat. He knew of Loki’s skills and talent, even his illusion’s that _actually had impressed him_ but he was a foul mouthed jerk that Bucky had to restrain now and then to teach him a lesson.

“Buck, You’re up. I can’t talk to him,” Steve had sighed, his features drained from him due to the frustration within. Bucky had just patted his shoulder gently before ushering him aside.

“I’ll go bud. I have spoken to him for a few days now and he seems to only tease now and then, _you_ on the other hand can be really sensitive to his words,” the asset mused, chuckling afterwards as Steve retorted with, “ _Punk!_ ”

Making his way down the white hall of hell, Bucky had thought why Loki didn’t really pay attention to any of the Team’s questions. He had assured Thor that Loki would be safe and would check him daily as he wasn't really favoured by Stark, or most of the team, to be imprisoned here.

The glass doors opened to reveal a spacious room locating Loki sitting in the middle, reading his book.

“And look who I get now? The Racoon, _”_ Loki hissed, his humour evident on his face but not in his voice. He simply rolled his eyes and licked his slender finger to turn another page of his book.

“Look little jerk, we’ve been through this. You don’t upset my team, only me, which will never work,” Bucky barked, his eyes glued to Loki, giving him a predatory look. “Why don’t you tell them why you’re here? Just spit it out as this getting tiring for me,” he added.

“And you don’t think this is _tiresome_ for me? Little Human,” Loki mused, his eyes still on the book as he exhaled irritated. “Besides, they bore me. Least you actually _talk_ ,” Loki continued, his eyes now left his pages and looked up to study the Soldier.

Bucky huffed, his arms crossed as he grabbed the nearest chair to sit and face Loki. “As I said before; you can come out. You are restrained, yes, but we keep a device to watch you, doesn’t mean you actually need to stay in the room,” Bucky explained, his hand wavered out to point to the exit. “I’ll watch you. Thor will accept that.”

“I _don’t care_ if Thor or you would. I have no interest in this _petty_ place little Mortal, I do not have care for whoever I cross,” the god retorted, his hand now throwing the book aside as he positioned himself upright to stand.

Bucky however just watched him amused.

“So that one time you sneaked out to have a few drinks with me to see if I could bare the alcohol more than you wasn’t _Amusing_?” Bucky teased, noticing the God’s lip tugging into a playful remembering smile.

“That was due to the oafs who had nothing better to do but to go out to an event,” Loki spat, still not hiding the humour from his features.

“A party,” Bucky corrected, chuckling at how Loki described certain things.

They both shared silence for a moment before Loki had broken it a minute later, “I will aid you tonight to find something amusing in this lowly tower.”

Bucky paused, blinking for a few seconds before narrowing his eyes on him. “Really? You’ll finally come out again?" It still didn’t process but Loki became irate again - not wanting to repeat. He knew Bucky loved that.

"How do I know you won’t just stab me in the back?”

“You don’t, but I guess you like a wild gamble, just as you did before,” Loki shrugged.

Bucky snorted through his nose and got to his feet. “Fine,” he condescended. “This better be good,” and Bucky walked out of the room, leaving the brooding God with his own thoughts.

* * *

Bucky quickly walked through the hall as he was running late for his appointment with the mischievous brat. Dinner had taken longer than he cared for and the longer he kept Loki waiting, the more fuming he would become and Bucky just wanted to have a nice evening and not face the God’s wrath.

Suddenly he passed someone standing the hallway, the person unknown to him, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

For a moment he was enraptured by her beauty. Long black hair flowing around a pretty framed face, the black dress she was wearing hugged her body tight and the blue patterns that adorned the fabric made her blue eyes stand out even more.

She locked him with those beautiful orbs, their gazes meeting and for a moment Bucky forgot what he had been set out to do.

“I don’t think we have met,” he said smoothly and extended his flesh hand to make acquaintances. “Who might you be?”

The woman smiled at him, a little glitter in her eyes as she ignored his extended hand. “I’m Stark’s new assistant,” she clarified and smiled warmly at him. “And you must be Bucky. Stark has told me a lot about you.”

A little color crept to the Asset’s face. “Has he now?”

“Oh yes. He spoke very fondly of you,” and she grinned. “Can I interest you for a drink for sometime? Just to get to know each other a little bit better.”

Bucky recoiled at that but he couldn’t suppress his grin. She was straight forward and he liked that. For a moment he wanted to see how far he could push this, a little mischief working its way into his brain.

He took a step forward, closing the distance between them and very much standing in her personal space. She didn’t recoil, if anything, her smile only grew bigger. “I’d like that,” he answered her smooth.

She chuckled softly. “My, my. You just want to skip the drink I see.”

“If you’d allow for it,” he said smooth. Damn, that Norse God really had a bad influence on him!

She leaned in and her lips brushed his, sending tingles of pleasure along his spine. When she spoke her lips ever so softly ghosted his and he had to refrain himself from leaning in a little bit more to kiss her. “But don’t you see? You deserve so much better than a mess like me.”

“I like a challenge,” Bucky retorted quickly. She chuckled and leaned back, frustrating him immensely as he had thought he could steal a kiss from her.

“We will see about that,” she said and then walked away from the Asset, her hips swaying and quite enthralling him for a moment.

“Shit!” he muttered under his breath as he suddenly remembered his appointment with Loki, and he resumed his path to the God’s room.

Bucky couldn’t see him and he tried the handle, but it wouldn’t bulge. He thumbed the glass with his fist. “I know you’re in there Loki, come on, open the door.”

Suddenly Bucky felt a presence behind him and he quickly spun on his heel, his metal hand already reaching for the threat. Luckily his brain was quick to catch on and he recognized the woman he had met moments ago.

“Looking for someone, racoon-boy?” she grinned.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> We’m really curious what you think of this fic and we would be overjoyed if you leave a comment. We’ll take anything from a key mash to a full essay.  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
